


Zafiros y leones

by Casterlycat



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casterlycat/pseuds/Casterlycat
Summary: Brienne es una chica de 17 años, ella es atlética y la mejor estudiantes en su último año de bachillerato.Jaime tiene 32 años,es un codiciado soltero que ha vencido a la muerte.Un error médico los pondrá muy cerca y les causará muchos problemas.





	1. Errores embarazosos

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón, si hay alguien que lee mi otro fic perdón porque aún no lo actualizo pero me he embarcado en este.
> 
> Este es un Fic basado en una telenovela que vi hace mucho jajaja y pues no se, hoy la recordé y por alguna razón pude imaginar a Jaime y Brienne en esas situaciones.

Los gritos aclamandola, hacian su corazón latir con más fuerza, una vez más habia llevado a su equipo a la Victoria, el equipo femenino de basketball nunca había sido tan bueno hasta que Brienne entró en el.  
Brienne era luz, era brillante y todo parecía ir de maravilla con ella, si bien no era la niña más linda del colegio tenía grandes cualidades, todos podían ver gran potencial en ella, todos esperaban que ganara una beca para una importante universidad y que fuera exitosa.

Pero claro, no todo era color de rosa, por supuesto, Briennne padecía las burlas de algunos de sus compañeros, de los más guapos y populares, se burlaban porque era alta para ser una chica, porque a pesar de tener 17 años no se había desarrollado como una mujer, la pubertad había llegado para el resto de sus compañeras, a quienes los pechos les crecieron y las caderas se les engancharon, pero Brienne solo había crecido en estatura, su figura carecía de curvas, pechos y caderas, solo parecía una niña demasiado alta, podia parecer mayor debido a su altura pero se se detallaba en su rostro sus grandes ojos azules le hacían ver como un pequeño cachorro, su piel aunque tersa estaba bañana en pecas...suficientes motivos para despertar las burlas de los odiosos y para mantenerla alejada de los muchachos que a esa edad no buscaban más que cuerpos bonitos en los cuales descargar su recién descubierta lujuria.

según los doctores lo que causaba el atraso en el desarrollo de Brienne era un desequilibrio hormonal, los había tenido siempre, incluso su periodo había tardado en bajarle por primera veces y no era precisamente regular desde entonces, justo ahora llevaba un par de meses sin su periodo, lo que le costaría su primera visita al ginecólogo.  
Estaba nerviosa, no era muy agradable pensar en alguien hurgando entre tus piernas, pero su padre le aseguro que el Dr era muy bueno y respetuoso, tenía una famosa clínica de ginecología, obstetricia y fertilidad, atendía a la élite de la ciudad.

El padre de Brienne era el dueño de una cadena de joyerías, que si bien no era la más importante del país había logrado posicionarse por sus magníficos diseños y la calidad de los zafiros que convertía en joyas. él por supuesto siempre hizo lo posible para que su hija fuera feliz, después de la muerte de su esposa y sus tres hijos mayores solo le había quedado Brienne, que era la niña de sus ojos.

Obviamente su hija tenía que ser atendida por el más confiable ginecólogo de la ciudad, el mismo que atendía a familias como los Lannister. Si bien Selwyn Thar no era tan excéntrico y su riqueza no podía compararse con la de las Joyerias Carterly, se movía en los mismos círculos, muchos más desde que se había asociado con ellos.

Los movimientos de Brienne eran torpes cuando entro en la clínica, había suplicado a su padre ir sola, le gustaba ser independiente, además sentía algo de vergüenza al pensar en el doctor hablando de su intimidad frente a su padre o cualquier otra persona, había escuchado que los ginecólogos preguntaban sobre si tenía vida sexual activa y aunque Brienne no la tenía era bastante tímida, y no quería avergonzarse frente otros cuando su rostro se tinteara de rojo frente a las preguntas del doctor.

El lugar era inmaculado, paredes blancas se alzaban impetuosos, definitivamente era un lugar al que iban los más ricos de la ciudad. 

No tuvo que esperar mucho después de llegar para que una enfermera cargada de carpetas y papeles la guiara a un pulcro consultorio, donde hizo las preguntas de rutina, y reviso su historial clínico para luego pedirle desnudarse y acostarse en una camilla con una bata que apenas la cubría, la enfermera le pidió esperar al Dr un momento mientras salía tan cargada de papeles como antes, solo que esta vez tropezó dejando caer todas las carpetas, Brienne quiso levantarse ayudar pero la enfermera había recogido todo antes de que ella pudiera acomodar la descubierta bata para levantarse. Luego de esto salió dejando solo el expediente de Brienne en el escritorio del Doctor.  
mientras la joven trató de calmar sus nervios poniéndose sus auriculares y hundiéndose en una melodía de Queen que cantaba sobre la libertad.  
El doctor se estaba tardando poniendo a Brienne bastante nerviosa, pensó en ponerse la ropa e irse pero entonces entro un hombre joven y dorado que se presentó como Lancel Lannister. Brienne había escuchado de los Lannister, mucho más desde que su padre se había asociado con ellos, pero no había conocido a ninguno personalmente pues siempre evitaba las tediosas reuniones de su padre y durante el banquete que se hizo para celebrar la sociedad casualmente se enfermó, agradeció a los dioses por el resfriado pues lo que menos deseaba era tratar con personas como los leones Lannister ya que muchas cosas se decían de ellos y pocas eran buenas y honorables.

Unos momentos después el hombre se disculpó en nombre del Dr  
Qyburn, diciéndole que el realizaría el procedimiento puesto que el Doctor había tenido una emergencia.  
Seguidamente le dio instrucciones para iniciar la revisión, Brienne no preguntó nada y solo volvió a perderse en el sonido de la música.  
No tardo mucho, después de unos 15 minutos el le dijo que había terminado, que se quedara allí recostada unos 20 minutos y podía irse, en unos días le darían los resultados.

Brienne abandonó lo resultados por un par de meses, a pesar de las llamadas insistentes de la clínica siempre olvidaba pasar por ellos, hasta que su padre la arrastró a la clínica preocupado de la falta de cuidado de su hija. Los resultados no mostraron nada extraño lo cual sorprendió y alegró a Brienne, había tenido que hubiese algo mal con ella aparte de lo de sus hormonas.

El estrés del último año hacia efecto en la joven, las presiones por ganar el campeonato y obtener la beca que si bien no necesitaba ya que su padre le sustentará la mejor educación, era un reto personal para Brienne, era lo que todos esperaban de ella...además le daría más libertad que solo aceptar lo que su padre le ofrecía, estudiar y prepararse para ser un día la heredera de Thar.  
La muchacha pensaba igual cumplir su deber pero primero deseaba otras cosas, le gustaba la fotografía y quería demostrarse así misma que podía lograr avanzar e incluso conseguir un empleo sin ayuda de su padre.

Tristemente para Brienne las cosas empezaron a ponerse difíciles, cuando de repente durante un entrenamiento se desmayó, no hubiese sido mucho el problema a parte de una visita a la enfermería si solo hubiese parado allí, pero no, durante los siguientes una serie de malestares desde mareos hasta otros desmayos aquejaron a la joven...su padre no se había enterado, pero su única amiga, Margaery Tyrell, era insistente y muy preocupada convenció a Brienne de ir al hospital.

Allí después de una consulta general, le realizaron un análisis de sangre casi convencidos de que se trataba de una anemia.

Esta vez no pudo olvidar los resultados por meses ya que Margaery no lo permitiría, se ofreció a acompañarla para asegurarse de que los resultados serían recogidos y su amiga estaba bien.

Una carcajada resonó en la sala de espera del laboratorio, Brienne no podia dejar de retir mientras Margaery la miraba intrigada, no entendía que le causaba tanta gracia que su amiga, hacia entrado en ese estados después de abrir el sobre con los resultados.

—¿que sucede?— preguntó intrigada muchacha Tyrell.

—dice que estoy embarazada— dijo entre risas. Margaret quiso reír pero no le pareció un buen motivo, además estaba indignada, como era posible que Brienne no le hubiera contado que ta no era virgen.  
Virgen, la palabra resonó en su cabeza, de pronto la luz vino a ella y comprendió el porqué de las carcajadas.

Brienne era virgen, no había manera de que estuviera embarazada, era un error, era la razón de que Brienne estuviese a punto de llorar de tanto reír.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí estoy de nuevo, lo siento si tiene faltas...no usaba mis lentes cuando lo escribí pero estaba ansiosa por subirlo.

Jaime era la visión de un Dios dorado y hermoso, el soltero más codiciado y rico de la ciudad, toda su vida había estado llena de excentricidades y frivolidades, él había creído ser feliz siguiendo a todas partes a su gemela, ella era su otra mitad, su espejo, dorados y maravillosos eran ellos contra el mundo.

Él tenía una extraña fascinación por su hermana, la gente no veía su comportamiento como algo normal, los rumores sobre los hermanos se extendían por los círculos de la alta sociedad y por los oídos de todo aquel que pudiera oír...los susurros se alzaban maliciosos, dos leones que compartían más que un amor de hermanos, se decía que ella era infiel a su esposo con su propio hermano y que sus hijos eran producto de la relación incestuosa.

Jaime nunca había hecho caso de los rumores, eran falsos por supuesto, claro que tenía una relación estrecha con su hermana, era su gemela, habían llegado juntos al mundo, era la mujer más hermosa del universo, su belleza era inigualable y ninguna mujer le parecía mejor que ella, por eso ninguna chica había logrado conquistar su corazón, él anhelaba el espíritu y la belleza de su hermana pero ninguna otra chica lo tenía, a veces se imaginaba un mundo en el que Cersei no fuera su hermana si no una mujer elegible.

Algunas veces sentía culpa, porque aunque los rumores eran falsos, tenían cierto fundamento, Cersei no se comportaba como una hermana con su hermano, no, se acercaba a él más de lo necesario, susurraba en su oído como una mujer que quiere seducir a un amante.

Una vez cuando tenían 12 años le había dado un beso, un beso en la boca, un beso que Jaime nunca habia podido borrar de su memoria tal vez era enfermizo pero habia anhelado sus labios otras veces, esto no volvió a suceder, una sirvienta habia visto lo sucedido y habia informado a su madre que de inmediato los habia separado, cuartos uno al extremo del otro y había dispuesto enviar a Cersei a un internado de señoritas en King's Landin.

Jamás hablaron otra vez de aquel beso, pero de forma enfermiza Jaime la anhelo, la amó y la imagino como a una mujer, sintió celos de cada pretendiente de su hermana, Cersei por su parte también se había mostrado celosa ante las chicas que babeaban por él.

Aunque no había sexo definitivamente se veían de una forma que iba más allá de la Simple hermandad, de una forma que no era correcta. 

Cersei sabia bien el efecto que tenía sobre Jaime, sentía su pulso acelerado y sus pupilas dilatadas cada que se acercaba más de lo debido, veía el deseo en los ojos de él, ella también lo anhelaba y disfrutaba provocandolo, solía hacer que el la viera con poca ropa e incluso que "casualmente" le viese desnuda.

Ella lo anhelaba y era celosa, odiaba a las pequeñas zorras que lo acechaban, él debía ser para ella, solo para ella.  
Él era como un cachorro que siempre haría lo que ella deseara, a cambio de una mirada lascivia, un beso cerca de la boca y un susurro seductor en su oído, pero aún así, siendo su cachorro, era un estorbo, ella quería Casterly, estaba capacitada, era la única preparada, Tyrion era un ebrio y Jaime era solo una marioneta, a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo heredar el control de las empresas, pero su padre, su padre era un hombre machista y despreciable que no la creía capaz,  
solo por ser mujer, para él Jaime era todo, era quien heredaría. 

Jaime no podía ver lo ambiciosa y superficial que era su gemela, para él ella era perfecta, se alzaba ante sus ojos como una reina orgullosa sentada en su trono, ella no merecía menos.

Pero esto cambió, cambió en el momento en que Jaime había sufrido aquel terrible asalto, tres años atrás había sido secuestrado, en su mente había lagunas, no todo era claro pero las pesadillas nocturnas le torturaban, un mar azul que era tragado por la oscuridad y una voz que clamaba su ayuda.

Su lucha, sus palabras tratando de salvar aquella niña, luego el dolor y su mano cayendo.

Había sido rescatado, y la policía aseguró que nadie más se encontraba retenido a su lado, él supo entonces que eso no era más que su delirio en medio de la fiebre y la infección por la pérdida de la mano.

Cersei lo había mirado con asco, lo había despreciado pues ya no era perfecto, por primera vez Jaime había visto la frivolidad de sus ojos.

Su padre y ella le habían mandado fabricar una prótesis de oro, lo único a lo que un Lannister podía aspirar, el trabajo era hermoso y elegante pero frívolo, ella había intentado acercarse de nuevo pero su toque ya no era cálido, sus susurros maliciosos ya no eran bienvenidos en su oído, él corazón le ardía al darse cuenta que todo su mundo no era más que una ilusión, no eran ellos contra el mundo, era ella dominando su vida y él faltó de amor se había dejado arrastrar a cambio de sus migajas.

Las cosas podíamos ser peores y lo fueron cuando se le detectó a Jaime un tumor, su mondo se caía a pedazos, era un lisiado moribundo, su tendencia a la autodestrucción le pedía rendirse, pero su parte una pequeña parte de él quería vivir, quería volver a ser un buen hombre, anhelaba ser en espíritu como Ser Arthur Dayne, el protagonista de las historias caballerescas que le contaba su madre.

Tywin por supuesto no estaba dispuesto a que su heredero abandonara este mundo y mucho menos sin haberle proporcionado nuevos herederos que mantuvieran su legado.

Los gritos del patriarca Lannister se escucharon hasta Essos cuando el primer médico le dijo que lo más probable era que las quimioterapias y radioterapia dejarán a Jaime estéril, no era posible, Jaime era el responsable de darle herederos sanos y fuertes que continuaran con su legado, los hijos de Cersei no eran importantes para él, no los consideraba como una opción así como no lo hacía con ella, y Tyrion estaba descartado.

Buscó otras opiniones, pero todos coincidieron, pero entonces Qyburn le dio una opción, si bien no podía reducir las probabilidades de la esterilidad de Jaime, podía encargarse de que tuviera herederos, no de la manera tradicional, pero si a través de la inseminación artificial.

Era un experto en esos temas, tenía incluso una clínica con un banco de semen crionizado, era famoso por lograr que muchas parejas sin esperanzas lograran concebir.

Así se hizo, numerosos muestras de esperma de Jaime fueron colonizadas, suficientes como para intentar un centenar de veces un producto exitoso.

A Jaime no le importaba, no era como si su mayor desto se centrara en ser padre, pero dejó que su padre hiciera todo, él solo deseaba ver todo terminado, o morir o sanar, pero librarse de las garras de la tragedia que no lo había soltado desde aquel secuestro.

Por fortuna Jaime superó todo, el tumor fue erradicado, su mano evidentemente no volvería a crecer pero él hizo todo lo posible por rehabilitarse y aprender cuanto pudo a manejar su mano izquierda. También se libro del hechizo de Cersei, la mantuvo lejos y rechazó sus peticiones de ayuda, no quería estar demasiado cerca porque Temia volver a caer ciego bajo su encanto.

Tywin no estaba contento, Jaime había superado a la muerte pero ahora se salía de sus manos, se negaba a inmiscuirse en los asuntos de la empresa y su poco interés por heredar era realmente preocupante, además no había dado ni un paso para conseguir una esposa.  
En el último año Jeime había querido jugar a la independencia y había fundado su propia empresa, una revista, ni siquiera tenía nada que ver con el negocio familiar, pero por ahora le había dejado jugar al periodista, pronto eso acabaría, él ya estaba arreglando un compromiso con una rica familia del valle, Laysa Tully, era hermosa y no se opondría a someterse a una inseminación artificial, se sabía que la joven desea ser madre más que nada, se decía que solo quería casarse por esa razón.  
El plan de Tywin era mezquino, por imposible que pareciera en su mente todo estaba arreglado, haría que a la muchacha Tully se le hiciese el procedimiento, una vez embarazada Jaime no podría negarse a casarse, tal vez intentaría pero el poder de manipulación de su padre terminaría por convencerlo.

Su plan visto desde afuera sonaba bastante loco, ¿que Dr se prestaría para esto?...la pregunta era innecesaria después de todo, pues Qyburn estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por un poco de la generosidad Lannister.

Claro que Tywin logró juntar todas las piezas y poner en marcha el plan, la muchacha Tully aceptó, fue fácil de persuadir, además cualquier chica haría lo que fuera solo para casarse con Jaime.

Un tropiezo cambio todo, Laysa recibió una revisión ginecológica, mientras una muchacha cualquiera fue inseminada y salió de la clínica sin siquiera saberlo.

Qyburn noto el error rápidamente y aunque realizo la inseminación también en Laysa el daño ya estaba hecho, si Tywin se enteraba lo mataría...pero novtenia que enterarse ¿o sí?,no, no tenía que hacerlo, de todas formas había pocas probabilidades de que en un primer intento funcionará.

Efectivamente era difícil que funcionara con solo un intento, Laysa lo probó rápidamente cua do se comprobó que el embarazo no había resultado, pero no se Tywin no se rendiría, los intentos continuarían o era lo que el creía.

Cersei no era una tonta y se había enterado del plan de su padre, lloró lágrimas de rabia y amargura y decidió que debía ganarle a su padre, arruinar todo. Lancel era su primo lejano, y su amante, lo había seducido ya y sabía que solo con unas palabras dulces y un poco de sexo él haría cualquier cosa.

Una llamada sorprendió a Tywin una mañana,un accidente en la clínica, un daño en el sistema de enfriamiento y todo su banco de esperma crionizado había quedado arruinada.

Tywin estaba furioso, amanazo con arruinar su carrera si no hablaba una solución, así pues no le quedo más remedio que hablarle de la otra muchacha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg...¿que creen que va pasar?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, perdón por tardar pero he estado muy ocupada últimamente.  
> Espero les guste y perdonen lo corto.

La muerte de Tywin sorprendió a todos, el hombre parecía un roble, pero entonces un infarto le había sorprendido mientras estaba en el baño.

Cersei está alivia, ahora había menos probabilidades de hallar a la muchacha que había sido inseminada, su padre había muerto y Jaime no estaba enterado de la situación.

Tyrion no estuvo ebrio durante el funeral, no lamentaba la muerte de su padre mezquino que no había hecho más que menospreciarlo, tenía ganas de embriagarse hasta perder la conciencia porque de alguna forma le torturaban las ganas que tenía de celebrar, sentía que un peso se le había quitado de encima, pero estaba sobrio soportando las interminables liturgias y los pesames de gente que ni recordaba conocer, solo se mantuvo sobrio por su hermano, quería ser un apoyo para Jaime que aunque no era el hijo más amoroso, sabía tenía aprecio por su padre, a pesar de lo despreciable que había sido, Jaime tenía un corazón blando y realmente parecía afectado por la prematura muerte de su padre.

—¿quieres hablar?, podemos hablar de lo despreciable que era —dijo acercándose a Jaime por detrás. Un inicio de sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Jaime, era una sonrisa melancólica.

—¿que crees que va pasar ahora?, padre era quien mantenía todo en orden, se que suena absurdo, porque nunca queríamos obedecerle pero no se como podrá seguir todo funcionando sin él.

tengo fe en ti, serás un digno heredero y si no, siempre puedo ayudarte a llevarnos a la quiebra —contesto Tyrion queriendo sonar gracioso.

Luego se quedaron en silencio, un silencio cómodo que reflejaba el apoyo que existía entre los dos hermanos 

Unos días después del funeral, Qyburn hizo una llamada a Jaime y este acudió a una cita en su consultorio.

—¿por qué mi padre le daba esa cantidad y por que debo seguirle dando dinero?, es mucho más de lo que costaría la crionizacion, además ahora que mi padre no está, no estoy seguro de querer seguir con esto

—verá señor Lannister, usted no está enterado de la totalidad de los servicios que yo preste asu padre —la respuesta de Qyburn le heló la sangre, no lograba imaginar que había hecho bajo las órdenes de su padre, pero sabía que nada bueno vendría de allí.

Qyburn empezó a relatar los siniestros planes del patriarca Lannister mientras Jaime a penas y lograba parpadear, no podía creer que su padre hubiera hecho inseminar a Laysa Tully, que planeara obligarlo a una boda en pleno siglo XXI.

—¿y usted pretende que le siga pagando por comprometer la privacidad de su paciente, que soy yo?, ¿por hacer cosas a mis espaldas ?, esta loco, lo que debería hacer es denunciarlo, lo que usted y mi padre hicieron es un delito —la ira de Jaime estaba en la cima, quería golpear al maldigo doctor, se paró con brusquedad para irse   
—espere, señor Lannister, aún tiene algo que saber —en su interior deseaba no saber, pero sabía que la falta de conocimiento era una desventaja así que paró en seco para escuchar que más cosas horribles había planeado su padre con ese loco.

—hay una chica, fue un error, ni siquiera se si funcionó, pudo no hacerlo como en el caso de la otra muchacha, pero si lo hizo estamos en problemas, si alguien se entera de esto, de que se hizo sin permiso de la mujer, ambos tendremos muchos problemas.

—creo que usted tiene más que perder que yo, Doctor —dijo, y salió azotando la puerta.

La cabeza de Jaime daba vueltas, el camino a casa desde el consultorio había sido una nebulosa, en algún lugar había una chica probablemente embarazada de su hijo, a la que no conocía, y un hijo al que nunca había deseado...su cabeza no lograba formular una idea, necesitaba pensar en que hacer.

———○○○○○○○○○○○○○●●●○———

Lagrimas calientes salían incontrolables, trataba de calmarse pero todo regresaba a su mente y no lograba dejar de llorar...no podía con la confucion de su cabeza y no podía asimilar el hecho de estar embarazada sin haber dado siquiera su primer beso, no podía creer que hubiese alguien con tan mala suerte en el mundo.

El examen había sido repetido en varias ocasiones, Margaery le había comprado pruebas de farmacia también, pero el resultado no había cambiado 

—deja de llorar y trata de recordar, tal vez debiste y lo olvidaste, nadie se queda embarazada de la nada.

—sabes que no bebo, ni siquiera salgo —reperua nuevamente entre soyosos Brienne 

—no se me ocurre que pudo haber pasado, pero tal vez deberías ir con ese Dr, al que fuiste antes, dijo tu papá que es el mejor de la ciudad y tal vez sepa que sucede, tal vez tiene que ver con hormonas que alteran los resultados  
—los ojos de Brienne brillaron y su llanto se calmó, se dijo así misma que el si podía ayudarla, después de todo era el mejor y podía decirle que le sucedía.

Pronto se encontraron en la clínica preguntando por el Dr Qyburn, que estaba muy ocupado fue la respuesta que obtuvieron.

Por un golpe de suerte Brienne vio a Lancel, el médico que la había revisado anteriormente, le suplicó que le ayudara a ver al Dr Qyburn.

—ya le dije señorita que el Dr no puede verla, hay muchos pacientes y usted no tiene cita —era la quinta vez que el hombre repetía esto, esta vez con exasperación ante la insistencia de las jóvenes.

—mire, señor, de aquí no nos vamos hasta hablar con ese Dr y usted también debería estar presente para que explique porque mi amiga entro aquí siendo virgen a su primera revisión ginecológica y ahora supuestamente esta embarazada —los colores abandonaron la cara de Lancel Lannister e hizo un gesto pidiendo a la joven que bajara la voz.

Las hizo sacar de seguridad y oidio a los guardias no permitirles la entrada nunca más.

Un par de semanas antes había conseguido un empleo como asistente en una revista relativamente nueva, el hermano de Margaery le había ayudado con eso, uno de sus amigos era el dueño y ascedio a darle un trabajo como un favor hacia Loras.

Estaba emocionada, sabía que pronto podría tomar fotos para reportajes si demostraba lo buena que era con la cámara, pero ahora todo estaba arruinado, si de verdad estaba embarazada su oportunidad de demostrarle a su padre que podía hacer algo por si misma se iría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradezco enormemente sus comentarios.   
> Gracias por leer

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, agradezco comentarios y recomendaciones.


End file.
